Many beverages and other liquid food products can be prepared by the addition of water to a powder mixture to dissolve or disperse the powder mixture and prepare the liquid food products. Examples of this are instant soup powders: a consumer takes some powder for making instant soup, mixes this with hot water, and the soup is ready for consumption. This is a very simple way to prepare a simple, hot food product. Other examples are well known, such as instant tea powder mix, instant coffee powder mix, cocoa powder mix, and soy-based beverage powder mix. Generation of gas bubbles upon addition of water to a dry mixture is also well known. Examples of this are for example instant cappuccino powders.
Various publications describe dry powders that release gas when they are mixed with water to create beverages. These powders can be used to create a foam layer, for example to produce a cappuccino-like foamy, frothy layer on top of coffee. For example WO 2006/023564 A1 relates to a soluble foaming composition, and in particular, a foaming protein-free composition. WO 2010/005297 A1 relates to a foaming composition for use in beverages such as coffee drinks of the cappuccino type. US 2005/0214429 A1 discloses aerated confections and methods for producing these.
WO 2007/039064 discloses compositions that include hydrophobins and which exhibit reduced creaming. WO 2012/030651 A1 relates to the field of microbial polymers, in particular to xanthan gum.
WO 2013/034520 A1 relates to edible powder compositions which, upon mixing with a liquid, form a foam beverage.